Our overall objectives are: to understand the biochemical processes of androgen actions in accessory genital organs and to provide the molecular basis for the clinical manipulation of the actions of steroid hormones. Goals for current year: We will continue our study of the mechanism involved in the androgen-dependent stimulation of the initiation process of protein synthesis in the rat ventral prostate. Various factors that affect this activity will be investigated. We also plan to characterize the very rapid effect of androgen on the induction of a prostate spermine-binding protein. The protein will be purified and its structure analyzed.